Brighter Than Sunshine
by Little Miss Cliche
Summary: She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember going up, asking her for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew, this was the girl I would marry.


- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

**She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember walking up to her to ask for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew, this was the girl I would marry.**

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got lost on my way walking to Naruto's house. It isn't my first time visiting Konoha, but I haven't been here long enough to know my directions. I lived in Sound; been there ever since I was born. And now, looking around, I notice how peaceful it is here compared to Sound. There were never ending hills of lush, green grass, trees with branches that seemed to touch the sky and not a single cloud to taint the pure blue hue of the heavens.

In Sound, there were never ending streets, full of honking **cars**, cursing late _businessmen_ and **pollution**. High-class buildings were the ones that seemed to touch the sky.

I breathed in a breath of fresh air.  
Living here would be a much simpler life.

_I'd like that._

_- x -_

Winter had passed just a few weeks ago, but the snow was already gone by early February. It felt good to get out of the cold. Spring was _here_. The sun's warmth felt good against my skin as I closed my eyes and let the feeling of serenity cleanse through my body.

I was most likely, going to be late meeting Naruto at the regular spot inside the ramen bar but it was partly his fault I was lost. There wasn't any sign of human life where I stood, so I knew I was still far from Konoha.

The sound of a bird's bold call caught my attention as my head titled, my eyes slowly following the white seagull flying through the cloudless blue sky. The bird lead my eyes towards a tree, growing alone ontop of a flourishing hill.  
No other trees grew in the area, making that one tree look special, claiming almost half of an acre of land to itself.

I allowed myself to jog up the hill, my head still looking up towards the sky, following the intriguing seagull that flew far from my reach. I stopped chasing after it when I reached the top of the hill, watching as it grew smaller and smaller into the endless blue sky.

And then, just as I'm turning around to head back.  
I see her.

_- x -_

She was on the ground, wearing a light yellow and white summer dress. A book sat nestled on her lap while her upper half rested against the trunk of the tree. A pair of white lace up sandals were thrown to the side of the hill; the white ribbon sprawled in a messy pile. Her legs stretched out across the grass while her small hands dangled loosely on her sides.  
A large yellow sun hat, obviously a bit _too_ big for her size, but somehow, just **perfect** for her, covered her sleeping face.

Curiosity got the best of me as I crouched down to her level, leaning in a bit closer. And just as my hand reaches out to remove the hat from her face, she wakes up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment she woke, I jumped back. _She was a slow-waker, _I thought as I silently watched her let out the smallest yawn. A small hand picked itself up and reached under the yellow sun hat to rub her eyes awake.

"You'll ruin your eyes like that." I say by reflex, catching her attention.

She doesn't jump from the sound of my voice like I expected her to.  
Instead, her hands slowly reach the rim of the yellow sun hat and tilts it up.

Her eyes meeting mine for the first time.

.

_She has beautiful green eyes. _

And at that very moment; the moment that seemed to last forever, but somehow, not long enough,  
The moment I stared into those penetrating green eyes,

.

I knew this was the girl I would marry.

_-x-_

Her voice was soft as she leisurely explained the directions to me. I found myself zoning out, focusing on the details of her face, from the crown of her forehead to the tip of her chin.

She wasn't_ beautiful_, but there was just something about her that made her so **_ethereal_**.

When she was finished, her eyes met mine again, and I felt another flicker that new, unknown spark between us.  
I wonder if she could feel it too.

She stands up from her spot and then I notice that she's a head shorter then me.  
And then I notice how close she was.  
I managed to suppress my blush, but I could still feel the heat on my cheeks as I took in the smell of her hair.

Her hand reaches to the rear of her head as she readjusted her hat. And then she walks over to the side and picks up her lace up shoes.

I thank her for the directions before leaving.

She gives me a knowing nod and a small wave _farewell_ with her hand that wasn't carrying her sandals.  
She stood under the hilltop tree, watching my back as I gradually walked out of sight.

_-x-_

I arrived at the usual ramen bar after 30 minutes of walking, following the girls direction.

I didn't manage to get her name, but I could still remember her face.  
Her eyes.  
And that yellow sun hat she wore.

My elbows were propped ontop of the small brown table, my hand cupping my chin in a bored manner as I absentmindedly listened to Naruto's aimless chatter.

I hear him asking me if I could pick up a bouquet of flowers for him tomorrow by the flowershop, just down the street.  
I nod in reply, not having anything better to do.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I walked down the somewhat quaint streets of Konoha, buzzing out the occasional sound of happy passerby's as I reached my hands into the pockets of my dark-wash jeans. Lazily pulling out the crumpled white paper, I read the address of the shop in my head, scanning around for a match on the street I was told to walk down. I stopped infront of a small building. There was a pale yellow sign that read 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'. I double-check the sheet of paper once more, before walking in.

As soon as I push the door open, a little bell rings upon my arrival.  
I pause and look around, taking a whiff of the heavily flower scented aroma. I hear a chirpy welcome as I neared the counter. "I'm... here to pick up requested flowers for a friend." I say to the girl standing behind the counter. Her teal eyes light up as she presses her hands together in happiness. "Oh! You must be Naruto's friend! I'm excited! I hear he's planning on proposing to Hinata!"

I shrug, not really knowing this Hinata person. Ino, which is apparently the name of the girl behind the counter, told me to follow her outside. While walking, she began explaining how Naruto had requested flowers freshly cut from the garden. I followed her through the back door taking a step outside, into the large garden.

Despite the countless amounts of flower hues that emerged before my eyes, the first thing that catches my eye is that yellow sun hat.

.

_-x-_

She let out a small gasp when she sees me again. In her hand she cradled a bundle of freshly cut roses. She was wearing another summer dress, this time in pink and white, with those same white lace up sandals. She mutters a timid _hello,_ she looks into my eyes as she speaks, as I do hers. And that familiar, fluttery feeling grows inside of me.

"Sakura, you got them already?" Ino asks, breaking our moment.

She nods, hesitantly breaking our eye contact and carefully hands the roses over to the blond. Ino coaxes me to follow her back into the shop so she could prepare the bouquet and I reluctantly follow.

_Her name was Sakura._ I tell myself. As I walked behind the storekeeper, I can't help but steal another glance at the pink haired girl. _  
Sakura and Sasuke.  
Sasuke and Sakura..._

_.  
_

_That sounded nice._

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had told me his plan on proposing and I gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he went to meet Hinata that afternoon. I looked at my watch, it read; 1:23pm.

I decided to go back to the spot where I first met her. It was peaceful, a vitalizing area with no interruptions, to just drown yourself in thoughts. I walked farther and farther away from Konoha, and within 20 minutes, I could see the beginnings of the branches of the single tree that grew on the hill top. A gust of wind forces me to shield my eyes for a moment. After the breeze blew past, I continued my path towards the top of the hill. A small shadow flies over my head and for a second, I thought it was the bird again.

I look up towards the sky once more and squint at the sun's rays shining down on my face. I then noticed the shadowy object sailing gently with the wind.

A yellow sun hat.

I hear a voice calling after it from the top of the hill. And when I look up, I see a pink haired girl, wearing a sun dress running down the hill.  
It's her again.

**_Sakura._**

She was running desperately after the hat, her arms reaching out her soft voice still calling after the inanimate object. I don't think she noticed me staring at her from the bottom of the hill as she quickly descended from the top. Her eyes were glued onto her hat, still gracefully gliding in the air because of the wind.

My thoughts were correct.  
She didn't see me there.

Her hand determinedly reached out as she made a jump for the hat.  
Just before crashing straight into me.

- x -

Her face was buried into my shirt as my back landed on the lush green grass. I fidget around the ground, trying to wiggle out of the awkward position we were in. "_Sakura_." I say her name for the first time. She doesn't respond, nor did she budge. "_Sakura_?" I call again, this time in a softer, more concerned tone. Checking to see if she was hurt, I prop myself up on my elbows and use my hand I tilt her chin up.

.

Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, as her _breathtaking_, nervous green eyes stared straight at me.  
I felt her leaning down, her face slowly nearing mine.

And for a second;  
I thought she was going to kiss me.

.

But she merely reaches over my head, grabbing the yellow sun hat that had landed on the ground behind me. She effortlessly sets that yellow sun hat back on her head in silence.

And then a moment is created between us.

Two people lying on the green grass with nothing but the words in each others eyes to emit what others would hear as silence.  
A picture perfect scene, with no one to capture the moment.

.

And then I noticed that my hands were already on her waist, and that her hands were on my chest.

In the same way her eyes had first met mine, she tilts her sun hat up.

And then I see her face again.  
I see her green eyes, her pink lips.

.

.

But this time, I saw something new.

.

_Her smile._

.

- x -

**It was brighter than sunshine.**


End file.
